PS: Nuked
by Spleriia Emperor Splerii
Summary: For both the townspeople of Possum Springs and the Splenish royal entourage, everything started the day like any other workday. Mae and her other friends as well with Kalir and his father Emperor Splero would be doing their businesses in usual casualness but when Possum Springs was being devastated by an unexpected atomic bombing, would the entourage survive through the hell?
1. Routine Morning

At about 5:05 AM in the morning, Crown Prince Kalir woke up after his aide Malir repeatedly called out his name. After stretching his paws out, he stood up and fixed his bed before he took a quick rinse at the bathroom. When he was finished, the Akita wolf-dog wore his assigned delivery boy uniform before coming down the stairs to meet up Malir at the kitchenette. The timber wolf then saw him approached as he places a bowl of mashed potatoes onto the table.

'Morning, Kalir.'

'Morning, Malir.'

'I made you some mashed potatoes for today.'

'Oh. Thanks a lot, man. I really loved this meal.'

'Yep. I even put some extra in that bowl for you.'

'Really? Thanks!'

'No worries.'

Kalir sat down and he says grace before chowing down on his tasty breakfast. Malir then sat down and started on reading a newspaper while sipping a cup of tea.

'Kalir?'

'Yeah?'

'Are you going to do some overtime at Pastabilities again?'

'I would love to, Malir but I already made an agreement with Gregg and Mae yesterday.'

Malir perked up.

'An agreement?'

'Yep. I made a promise to both of them that I will head towards the Snack Falcon as soon as I'm done with my part-time job at the Pastabilities.'

'Why you're going to be there later, Sire?'

'We have band practice there, dude.'

'Ah! Groundbreaking. What song would you guys play?'

'I dunno. Maybe Weird Autumn or Die Anywhere Else.'

'I see.'

'Yep.'

Kalir then places his last spoonful of mashed potatoes into his maw. He places the spoon onto the empty bowl and the Akita wolf-dog brings it to the sink. He wiped his mouth with a table napkin and sighed.

'OK, Malir. I'm off now to work.'

'Alright, Kalir. Be careful out there. OK?'

'I will. Thanks.'

Kalir was about to step out towards the door but Malir stopped him.

'Wait, Kalir!'

'What?'

'I forgot to tell you that your father would be visiting here later.'

'W-What?! F-For real, dude?'

'I'm certain, Your Highness.'

'I though he already came here earlier.'

'Nope. His trip was delayed a few moments ago.'

'Oh. I see.'

Kalir sighed.

'Well then. I should go right now to work, man.'

'Sure thing.'

The Akita wolf-dog waved at Malir and left the house. The timber wolf shrugged his shoulders and kept on reading.

...

Kalir went out to the streets and looked around the surroundings of Possum Springs. The town was now being transformed and bursting with life, thanks to the modernization plan of Emperor Splero and himself. Ever since Possum Springs was being 'colonized' by the Empire of Splena, big changes were taken to account. There were more new infrastructures constructed, a large Splenish industrial warehouse near Food Donkey and even a new tram system on the very streets. A lot of Splenish and other furry individuals roamed around and doing business as usual.

His phone then rang. The Crown Prince immediately took the call.

'Hello?'

'Hey there, Kalir. It's Gregg.'

'Oh. Hey there, man. What's up?'

'Are you going to work at Pastabilities?'

'I guess so, Gregg. Why?'

'Just asking. I wanted to remind you about the band practice that we agreed on from yesterday.'

'Not a worry too soon, man. I'll be there later.'

'Thanks, man. See ya!'

'Alright, Gregg. See you later then.'

As soon as the call ended, Kalir hid the phone away on his pocket. A tram full of people then stopped on one corner of the street. He boarded in and the tram went forward. Kalir was now on its way to work.

...

Meanwhile, Gregg was inside the Snack Falcon, stashing away the other merchandises on the nearby counter. As he worked, Mae and Bea entered.

'Hey, Gregg.'

The fox perked up.

'Whoa! H-Hey there, guys. You startled me!'

Mae giggled and Bea let out a small chuckle.

'Pretty much.'

'Yeah. He was.'

Gregg then faces to the duo.

'What brings you guys here, by the way? I didn't know that both of you could come here early.'

'We did because today is Saturday, Gregg. Bea here had her free time from her work now.'

'Yep. I could finally spend my day in other hobbies that I haven't done yet.'

'Good for you, Bea. I hope you will be smoking with Kalir later.'

The female crocodile blushed a bit.

'Q-Quit it, dude!'

'Got ya!'

Gregg laughed as Mae grinned at Bea.

'Oh. I didn't know that you can be with him from that point on, Bea.'

'Huh? W-Why me, Mae?'

'Because both of you were smoking with each other sometimes. I believe you can be your partner whenever you going a smoke or something.'

'I guess so.'

Bea cleared her throat as she places the cigarette butt on the nearby ashtray.

'Anyway, shall we prepare our band practice then?'

Gregg nodded in reply.


	2. Imperial Arrival

While the others were preparing the stage and their musical instruments for their band practice, Gregg places his two cups on one counter.

'Hey, guys. I'm going to check up on the store's counter for a bit.'

Mae gave him a thumbs up and Gregg left for a bit. Bea readied her keyboard while Angus cleaned his glasses. The female feline then started to plug her bass guitar on the speaker and she switched it on.

'I wonder if Kalir knows how to play the guitar?'

'Nope. He didn't know, Mae.'

'Really? Why?'

'He was a drummer.'

Angus perked up.

'He was? Nice.'

'He is. I just heard about it earlier.'

'From whom, Bea? Gregg?'

'Nope. From Kalir himself.'

'Oh.'

Mae started to look at the door where the fox exited moments ago. For a few minutes, Gregg hasn't returned yet.

'What's taking him so long? I though he's going to check the counter briefly.'

'Maybe he's checking the register again, Mayday.'

'Ugh.'

The cat simply closed her both eyes and she started humming. A few moments later, Gregg returned.

'Hey there, guys. I'm back.'

'Hey. What's taking you so long, man?'

'Sorry, dude but I was talking to someone out there.'

Mae perked up. Bea and Angus became curious as well.

'Really?'

'Who is it then?'

'Alright.'

Gregg then approaches to the door while he was still facing to the others.

'Everyone, meet the humble majesty himself!'

As the fox opened the door, Emperor Splero - Kalir's father, stepped in and waved at the gang.

'Whaji Davay, everyone.'

Mae, Bea and Angus were astounded to the presence of Kalir's royal father.

'Oh fuck! It's...It's Kalir's father!'

'Whoa. I never believed that he arrived here in such a short notice.'

'Me neither.'

The trio approaches to the absolute monarch.

'Nice to meet you, Your Majesty.'

'Nice to meet you too. You're Mae Borowski, right?'

'Yes, Sire.'

Splero chuckled. He then looked at Bea and Angus.

'So this two must be Bea and Angus, huh?'

The female alligator and the male bear nodded in reply.

'That's our names, Sir.'

Splero smiled.

'Honored to meet you all in here, guys.'

Gregg cleared his throat.

'Emperor Splero here was just paying a good visit on Possum Springs, guys as well in checking up Kalir and Malir too.'

'I see.'

The monarch nodded.

'Yep. I came here to see the entire view of Possum Springs itself. Turns out that this place was now bustling out with life again just like long ago.'

'Y-Yeah.'

'Anyway, what are you guys doing in here? I just heard from Gregg here and from Malir that you guys would be preparing this very room for your band practice.'

Bea smiled.

'That's right.'

'Well then. Let me savor in with you, guys.'

'Oh boy. This band practice would be more invigorating, Gregg.'

The fox chuckled.

'It sure was, Bea.'

...

After a few hours of working part-time at Pastabilities, Kalir's day at the workplace had just finished. Smiling from a successful work, he took a ride on his prized electric bike and he went to the Snack Falcon as planned. When he arrived at the entrance of the convenience store, his phone rang and the Akita wolf-dog took the call.

'Hello?'

'Hey, Kalir. It's Malir. I have some news about your father.'

'Oh ya? What is it then?'

'Splero was with the others.'

'Others?'

'Gregg and the others, I mean.'

'Really?! W-Where is he then?'

'He's in the Snack Falcon, man.'

'Well then. I'm just standing at the entrance of Snack Falcon, Malir and I'm going to check it out. Thanks for the call!'

'Anytime, man. Anytime.'

Kalir ended the call, hid his phone on the satchel and entered the store. Inside, he went towards the door that leads him to the stage area. Before he could reach for the doorknob, he could hear Splero and the others laughed and talking happily with each other's conversations. After taking an inhale and an exhale, he grabbed the doorknob and entered the room.

'Greetings! The Crown Prince arises!'

Everyone were surprised to his sudden entrance but Splero was on cloud nine as he finally saw his son.

'Kalir!'

'D-Dad! It's you!'

'In the flesh!'

'Oh God. It's good to see you again, Dad!'

'It's good to see you too, Son.'

Both Splero and Kalir hugged with each other. Mae and Gregg were smiling while Bea and Angus watches on.

'What a great father and son moment there.'

'Damn right you are, man.'

Gregg chuckled.


	3. Minor Rouge Issue

In the skies above Possum Springs, a B-29 sported with black and red stripes was flying high over the city. Piloting it were 3 male pilots wearing grey military uniforms. They also have a insignia that looked like a yellow paw print being x-ed out. The lead pilot was communicating the crew by his own radio.

'Pilot to crew, Pilot to crew. We're only a few minutes out to target.'

'Copy that.'

'Hey. Can I ask you something again?'

'What is it?'

'What should we do again for this mission?'

The lead pilot sighed.

'Our mission was to drop the atom bomb we brought from the black market at Possum Springs.'

'Why Possum Springs? That ain't the imperial mainland, you know.'

'I know but Emperor Splero and his heir would certainly be there.'

'So what now?'

'What now, you say? I say we should bomb Possum Springs to thy kingdom come. Even though the civilians there would be affected, I don't really care. What I care is that I could bomb that absolute monarch in that very place.'

The bombardier nodded.

'Copy that. Maintaining a level altitude for bombing run. Standing by.'

...

Inside the Snack Falcon, Splero, Kalir and the others was just about to finish performing the song 'Russian Roulette'. The Akita wolf-dog laughed victoriously as the song ended with a good finish.

'Ha! Now that's more like it!'

'Well done, Son. I didn't know that you're good in playing the drums.'

'What would I could say? I'm a hardened drummer.'

Gregg chuckled.

'He sure was.'

Mae then switched her bass guitar off and she places it on the corner.

'I guess this band practice was a good one for today.'

'Indeed.'

Gregg then faces to the others.

'How bout we take a bite somewhere else to celebrate our great practice?'

Everyone nodded. Mae then raises her paw.

'I know. Should we take a bite at the Trolleyside News?'

'Trolleyside News, eh?'

Bea then looked at Mae.

'Why there?'

'I just wanted to taste the pretzels and pierogis there again, Bea. That's all.'

Gregg nodded.

'Alright. We'll go there then.'

The female alligator sighed while Angus adjusted his hat.

'Count me in.'

'Me too.'

Mae shone up with a smile.

'Okay. Let's go then.'

'How about Splero and Kalir?'

Splero raises his palm at Gregg.

'We'll join in later with you, guys. We're going to discuss something first.'

'Sure thing. See ya later then, you two.'

'Alright. See ya, guys.'

'Bye!'

Mae, Gregg, Bea and Angus left the room. While alone with his son, Splero cleared his throat.

'Before we go to join them for a snack time, there is something I wanted to tell you.'

'What is it, Dad?'

'Our intelligence agency at the mainland reported that there was a strategic bomber that went rogue somewhere from America. Other sources says that it was heading towards Asia and the Pacific.'

'Is that so?'

'Yep. That's the reason why I came here a little bit late earlier because I took the time to reassure the public about the minor crisis.'

'I see.'

'Yep. That's that so far.'

'Alright, Dad. Should the Empire respond to that?'

'I'm not sure about it, Son. I mean that's the issue of America, not us but we have no choice but to prepare ourselves in the next minute to come.'

Kalir simply didn't reply further to his father. Splero then cleared his throat.

'Anyway, let's make this room a bit organize before we go.'

'Go? Where?'

'To Trolleyside News, Son.'

'Oh. R-Right.'

Kalir chuckled nervously. The Akita wolf-dog then helped the human absolute monarch in making the room organized.


End file.
